Crumbling Days
by Carelna
Summary: It took only a second to take everything away from Mike Chang. One second – if even that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**Some of you might have already read my writings(Criminal Minds or Blue Bloods), but even with them beeing unfinished I wanted to bring out something new. This idea wouldn't stop bugging me even though I have only watched the first and half of the second season of Glee. **

**Mike is - no questions asked - my favourite character on the show and I think it doesn't do him justice, so I decided to do something bigger for him. I'm not sure how long this will be or anything. We'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and if you notice mistakes or something, please let me know. This is set somewhere during the second season. I haven't exactly decided yet. **

**Reviews are most welcomed! **

**Enjoy! **

**THIS IS AN EDITED VERSION OF THE FIRST CHAPTER! **

* * *

1. Losing touch

_Because you had a bad da__y_  
_Y__ou're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_

(Bad Day - Daniel Powter)

* * *

It took only a second to take everything away from Mike Chang. One terrible moment. One screech of spent tires. One surprised blink of eyes. One sharp inhale. One second – if even that.

The utter terror that had taken over him when his eyes had settled to the black car racing madly towards his small grey one, hadn't vanished when he had heard the sirens of the ambulance. Apparently it wasn't true that in the time of accident it was the most comforting sound. Mike found it scarier than anything. It meant it had really happened. Someone had seen it and called for help.

Surprisingly enough he found himself wide awake the whole time from the accident to the paramedics arriving. Dazed, obviously, but at least he hadn't lost consciousness. The impact had been a harsh one. He couldn't really tell what had happened, but he was sure it wasn't a good thing. He found himself unable to move. He felt like he was paralyzed and for a moment he was heading towards a full panic attack, until he was able to convince himself that it wasn't a possibility. He would know.

Still, the lack of pain was somewhat frightening. Maybe he should have been grateful for it, but rationally thinking he knew it was far worse to feel nothing than to feel a little pain. After all, then he could've been sure he was still alive.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity before he heard the door open on his right and felt a warm breath reaching towards his cheek and heard a soft voice calling him.

"Kid? Hey, kid? Can you hear me? Where does it hurt?"

He paid no attention to the fact that they hadn't even tried to come in using the driver's door and blinked his eyes. He felt rather than saw someone hovering over his still form and tried to focus on what was been said to him.

"Sorry?" he croaked. His voice was low and his throat felt dry as if he had slept mouth open. He couldn't understand the words. He was tired. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and forget anything bad had ever happened. Sadly, no one seemed to agree with his wishes as he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder tenderly like it wanted to hold him still. No use to do it, but they didn't know that.

"Kid? What's your name? Can you tell me your name?"

"Mike… Chang", Mike whispered blinking. He coughed and felt a stabbing pain between his ribs. He squeezed his eyes shut alarming the paramedic next to him.

"Okay, Mike. Stay with me. I'm Bethany. Where does it hurt?" she asked urgently crawling closer and trying to take a look at his injuries while wishing the others to hurry so that they would be able to cut Mike loose and get him to the hospital. She had seen the driver's side of the car and was surprised that Mike was still alive and conscious. The car was smashed up, both left side windows shattered and the mirror lying on the ground. It would be a miracle if the thin Asian kid just walked out of this. Sadly enough, Bethany did not believe in miracles.

* * *

As the time went by Bethany calling his name, prodding him and asking him questions, Mike was losing his touch to the world. He didn't know where he was anymore. All he could recall was leaving the glee practice late with Tina, Artie and Brittany. As they were, for once, singing the leads – a surprise and a big step for Mike, who had never really got used to singing in front of people – it had taken more time than they had thought in the beginning. Mike remembered mister Schuester saying that it didn't take time because they weren't good but because they were passionate about what they were doing. Mike couldn't have agreed more. He loved glee and he knew the others did too.

Mike's memories sifted from the glee to the argument he had had with Tina when they were leaving from school. Mike was supposed to take Tina home that afternoon, but Tina was angry with him. And just for once, he was truly grateful of that.

"You're stupid you know if you think I don't see it!" Tina had shouted. Mike had been confused and had to ask what it was his girlfriend was so furious about.

"The way you try to cuddle Brittany and dance around her like she's the only girl in the world!" Tina had growled leaving Mike to just stare at her. He couldn't believe they were down with this – again!

"No? What? She's my friend and you know that! I would never cheat on you if that's what you're supposing. I thought we were over this already! I told you the same things last time. I don't care about her like that. Yeah, she's cool and she can dance, but I love you," he had explained scratching his head still in slight confusion.

"Yeah, whatever. Just so you know my dad will pick me up. I don't need you or your stupid car to take me home."

And with that Tina had gone, her black hair swinging from one side to another. He was left staring at her back, wondering whether he would ever be able to understand women.

* * *

Mike opened his eyes slowly trying to keep breathing. He couldn't hear the paramedic anymore nor could he feel her hands over his body or the car shaking when someone tried to get him out of there. There were several blank spots in his memory after accident. He couldn't tell if someone had talked to him any more than he could tell if he had talked. The pain was slowly developing behind his eyes and on his ribs as he tried to focus.

There was so much going on around him. People hovering over him, probably asking him something that he couldn't answer, touching him, calling his name, yelling to each other. Mike felt trapped as his mind drifted between awareness and total blackness. He just wanted them to leave him alone. Let him be. Another cough ripped through him and sent him spiraling towards the never ending darkness that finally consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! **

**I'm sorry it took so long to update this. Please note, that the first chapter has been edited as well. I had to rewrite it because I actually hated it. It's not completely changed though, but I added somethings if I remember correctly. :) Thank you for your reviews! **

**Well, here goes the second chapter and to be honest I almost have the third one ready too, so you won't have to wait long. :D This one is a bit shorter than the first one, but I hope it doesn't matter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

2. Wishing It Away

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
__Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_(Kelly Clarkson – Stronger)_

* * *

White. Loud noices. A small room. Shaking. Pain. Now it was there. And he welcomed it. He was alive. Alive – if not well.

Along with the pain came the cold. He was shivering uncontrollably and he wanted to wrap his arms around his torso. He was unsuccessful though, as his body wouldn't co-operate. Breathing made his sides throb and every movement sent a flash of pain. Still, he was very much unable to start trashing around let alone sit up. It was like he was strapped down – which, in fact, was the truth.

"Hey there. Glad to see you awake. Just hold on tight. We're almost at the hospital," Bethany whispered to him. Too kindly. Too sorrowfully.

"Hospital?" Mike grunted thickly and regretted it immediately as the pain grew even bigger.

"Yeah. Do you remember what happened?"

"Car…" Mike mumbled and closed his eyes again. The lights hurt his eyes. Was it supposed to be like this?

"Yeah. Good. Well, you're pretty banged up, but they're going to fix you up in no time," Bethany said cheerfully, but her eyes betrayed her lie. Apparently, it wasn't to be expected that he could just walk away from this. Typical.

Mike tried to smile reassuringly to the woman hovering over him, although he wasn't sure who he was supposed to comfort. Suddenly the ambulance had to slow down and almost stop abruptly as something was on the way. The harsh jolt made Mike cry out in pain. His back was on fire and so was his head. There was something wrong. Had to be.

"Oh God. Just hold on Mike. It's going to be okay," Bethany whispered, stroking Mike's head gently. She had been a paramedic for several years but she would never get used to teenagers suffering. And something about this boy made her feel sorry for him even more. Maybe it was the kid's face was crunched up or the way he was breathing difficultly even with the mask covering his face. Or maybe it was his eyes. The kind look with which he had thanked Bethany in the first place and the fear glistening in the background.

"Cole?" Bethany called the driver while still holding her hand in Mike's hair. It had helped other patients before and she hoped it would do some good for this poor fellow too.

"Two minutes. They're standing by and he'll go in as soon as we get there," Cole answered without needing a question. He didn't tear his eyes away from the road. He wanted to reach the hospital and fast.

"Got it. You hear that, Mike? We'll be there soon enough. You're going to be fine," Bethany said. Mike opened his eyes again for a moment and nodded. He wanted to talk. To thank. To say something. Anything, really. But he couldn't. Instead he smiled again. The smile was weak and forced, but he felt like it was needed.

* * *

Tina was angry. She truly was. Mike was such a jerk sometimes. Of course it didn't mean that Tina wanted to break up with him. He was a great guy and she loved him – she really did – but there were times that she wished she could just throw away all the memories she had with him so that she could let go. How could he go and dance like that with Britt? He was practically on top of her. They were supposed to be singing and dancing together, not doing any funny business.

Tina was pacing around her room with a sharp bounce in her step. She would crush his toes next time she saw him just to make sure that he wouldn't be dancing with Brittany anytime soon. Or if he was, it would at least be very painful.

She paused on her route when she heard the all too familiar tune. Her cell phone was ringing. Luckily, it wasn't Mike. She had put on a special song just for him so that she would always know if he called. She had never been as grateful for that as she was today. She didn't even bother to check the caller's ID before answering, forcing her voice soft.

"Yeah, it's Tina."

"Tina… This… this is Mike's mother. I… umm…" the voice in the other end of the phone was quiet and sorrowful. There was something really unnerving in the way she spoke and it made Tina shiver.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Chang? Is everything okay?" Tina asked worriedly, sitting down on her bed and tilting her head slightly to the left.

"No… I mean, Mike… he's…. he's in a hospital."

There was a long, thick silence. Tina tried to process the words but was unsuccessful. Mike couldn't be in a hospital. There had to be a mistake. She had just been talking to him – arguing with him – a couple of hours ago. There was no way he was hurt in anyway.

"Ummm… Why?" Tina whispered. She still couldn't believe it.

"There was a car accident… He… It's not good, Tina. It's not good".

"Where is he? Can I come?`"

"Of course you… can come. We can… pick you up on the way. We just got the… the call ourselves… and we're about to leave now," Mrs. Chang swallowed and Tina sighed.

"Thank you… I'll… I'll call to mister Schuester, so…. so he can tell our friends. Is that… is that okay?" Tina asked the tears swelling into her eyes and her lips trembling. This started to feel real and she really didn't want it to be true. If Mike died, the last the she would've said to him was about him being stupid. Oh, how she regretted it now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**The third chapter is UP! Surprisingly, for once, I'm quite pleased with it. Although, I have to admit I'm afraid some of the characters are a bit OOC. Well, we'll see what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

3. Sharing the Horror

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

_(_What Hurts the Most – Rascal Flatts_)_

Will Schuester had been sure that the piece of news considering Burt Hummel's heart attack would be the worst one these glee kids could possible deliver to him. That special evening, however, made him regret that thought as it turned out to be wrong. Too wrong.

He had been forced to call the New Directions back after getting a hysterical call from Tina telling him about Mike. He didn't even want to think about it. Gratefully he took the opportunity to stand up and go help Artie when his wheel chair collided with the doorframe. The kid seemed distraught and nervous. Maybe Tina had called him? No. She wouldn't have. Couldn't have. It had been hard enough for her to call Will.

"Is everything okay, mister Schue? You look upset. And frankly, you didn't sound very… well, well, when you called," Artie questioned while Will closed the distance and rounded up to Artie's backside just to be able to roll his chair into the choir room. Will sighed and was suddenly very happy about the fact that Artie couldn't see his face.

"I'd rather tell you all at the same time. So, let's just wait for the others to come," he mumbled. And just then there was the moment he had been threading.

"Hey Artie! Mister Schue, what's going on? It's like six o'clock. We shouldn't really be at school anymore. Right?" Finn greeted eagerly and got accepting mumbles in response from Kurt, Quinn, Santana and Puck. Brittany hadn't really been listening to the others so she didn't say anything. She had a bad feeling, but felt it was stupid to try and come up with an explanation before hearing what mister Schue had to say.

"May I add that I really need all possible time to rehearse? Not that I have much I can improve in, but the little way I have left to be perfect, I…" Rachel almost sang, just to be cut off by Mercedes.

"Shut up girl! You know I'm sick of you always putting us all down. Right Tina? Tina? Where is she?"

"Yeah. And where's Mike? I thought we were all supposed to come. Look, I'm not going to make any big decisions without them being here!" Sam protested sharply. He was a new member, yes, but he appreciated Mike. The Dancing Asian was already an important friend for him and Tina came along being his girlfriend. Besides, Sam was a fair guy. He'd never leave anyone out.

"I… Umm… Sit down everyone," Will finally succeeded to say. The glee members looked at him with wondering frowns written all over their faces, but sat down, nevertheless.

"Tina called me a bit after Mike, Artie, Brittany and she had left. She…. she had apparently got a call from… from Mike's mother," Will explained slowly. The kids were changing worried looks and Sam ran a hand through his hair. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Mike… Mike is in a hospital. Surgery, last I heard. He got into a car accident and… Well, the ambulance was quick so he was awake when they got to him, but passed out on the… on the way to hospital," he finished gravely not standing to look at his students.

"Mike…" Quinn choked and Sam sifted a bit closer to her to offer a shoulder to cry on if she needed one. Everyone else was quietly sitting and staring in front of themselves.

"So… Is it bad?" Finn whispered while Rachel clung to his side even tighter than before sobbing harshly.

"I don't know. I… I wish…" Will mumbled and shook his head. What was he going to tell them? What if Mike died? What would happen to these kids? They were a family and if someone was ripped away from their little community it would be bad. Really, really bad.

They fell silent again. No one bore to look at each other the girls crying miserably and the boys trying to blink away their tears. Mike had just been singing to them a couple of days ago for the first time. He had been so nervous and they had been picking him up for it. He had made it out fantastically, though. Their own happy-go-lucky Mike.

"Let's go then. What are we waiting for? A tornado that could fly us there?" Puck was the first one to recover enough to act. He jumped up from his seat and looked at the others with stoic expression that didn't show the feelings welling beneath his hard surface.

"Y-yeah. We should go. Is… Is Tina there already? She needs us," Kurt agreed quietly. He was a man of big emotions and it really was hard for him to cover anything that had to do with tears and misery. This time though, he hadn't been weeping openly, but buried his hurt deep inside just to be there for the others like they had been there for him when his father had had a heart attack. He felt a firm hand grip his shoulder and turned around to see Finn smiling softly at him.

"This is going to be alright. Mike is going to be alright," the jock mumbled soothingly, though there was a hint of fear audible in his voice. Kurt closed his eyes for a second and then nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure," he answered as the others too started to get up and move towards the door.

"Okay, we've got a few cars and we should all be able to fit in them… Let's go," Will encouraged the kids and stood up. He could only hope that by the time they got to the hospital Mike would be either released or sitting up in a bed grumbling about the few days of bed rest he was required to take as the only thing he wanted to do was dance. Sadly, Will couldn't really see either of those things happening.

* * *

Tina sat in the hospital waiting room fidgeting slightly in her chair. Mike's parents were sitting next to her, clutching each other tightly. His mother had a soft, desperate expression on her face while his father sported a stoic and almost mean look. The two had been quiet all the time. Tina had felt like asking about Mike, but was afraid to break the silence, like it could take Mike's life away. So she had settled into an uncomfortable silence that tore her heart apart every second.

She had a hard time keeping her breathing under control. She knew she would eventually have to concentrate on it if she didn't want to start hyperventilating. That would've been awkward, although it most definitely was not the first thing in his mind. The only thing she really wanted to think about was Mike. Her sweet, loving Mike. She had no idea what had made her get mad at him. He was the most awesome boyfriend a girl could hope for.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the group of people crashing into the room. They weren't loud or anything but you could tell only from the sound of their footsteps that there were many of them. Tina looked up in order to glare at the incomers just because she felt like it, but when she saw who had come in her whole body melted.

"Tina. Are you okay?" Merceded asked quietly stepping in front of her and pulling her up into her arms.

"I'm so sorry and so worried. We all are," she continued after Tina had started crying against her shoulder. Soon Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Brittany had surrounded Tina, giving her shoulders reassuring squeezes and telling her everything would be alright. The rest of the boys, including Will, stood awkwardly still at the door way keeping their eyes firmly on the floor.

"Thank you for coming. All of you. We appreciate it. And I know Michael would too", Missis Chang said quietly looking at the New Directions with teary eyes. Mike really did have good friends that cared about him. She was sometimes so scared for him not finding people that were close to him. He was always so quiet and quite often serious too. And focused. Focused on school and dancing and glee. Part of her felt like it was her fault that her son seemed to be so different from the other kids of his age.

A cough startled them all. It took a moment from them to direct their attention to the doctor who was standing at the door.

"Family of Michael Chang?" he asked lowly. Everyone in the room took a cautious step forward as they wanted to hear what was going on.

"Family only, may I ask?" the doctor then announced firmly and nodded towards Mike's parents. Mister and Missis Chang stood up to follow the doctor who was indicating towards the corridor. On the way Missis Chang gripped Tina's arm and pulled her along. She deserved to be one of the first ones to hear how Mike was doing. Besides, she could have as well been his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**I'm so, so, so sorry for taking this long! My computer broke, I had my matriculation exams and also my hobbies have been taking a lot of time. And then I've been studying for entrance examinations... Huh! **

**Can someone help me a bit? I'd like to know about American high school system. I mean, how old are you when you start and finish, in which order sophmore, junior, senior and freshman go and so on. It would help me a lot! Also, I'd like to know the difference between a cracked bone, broken bone, bruised bone and fractured bone(and if there is more similar adjectives!) I can't seem to locate the information anywhere :( Thank you in advance!**

**I'm not quite pleased with this, but wanted to give you something. Well, here we go. Finally. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

4. Awakening

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

(Coldplay – Fix It)

It was weird seeing Mike so fragile and vulnerable. There were machines beeping and making other noises Tina didn't want to know about. Her hands were shaking and there was a never-ending absence consuming the air around her. She felt isolated, though Mike's mother was still holding her arm in her hand and the doctor was apparently still talking. She didn't hear though, because she didn't want to hear.

It was her Mike on the bed. Her boyfriend. Her first love. Her Mike. She didn't really pay attention to when the doctor left. She wasn't sure if she would ever want to know what was wrong with him. He looked too much like a ghost to her. Right now she still had a chance to imagine that it was all just a dream. That he wasn't really hurt. That he couldn't very well die whenever his body betrayed him.

Mike's mother had let go of her arm and moved closer to Mike. She was holding his hand in her own and his father was standing on the other side of the bed stroking his son's forehead. Maybe their family wasn't the happiest one, but they loved each other. And that love was something Tina didn't want to interfere with. Sure enough she wanted to be a part of that family. Part of Mike's family, but this just didn't seem to be the right time. So, she stayed a bit further away from Mike the tears shining in her eyes.

Suddenly there was a soft groan and one shattered voice asking:

"M-mom?" ´

"Mike? Oh, Mike, honey. I was so scared. So scared… I love you. I love you", Missis Chang whispered bending down to give a kiss to her son's cheek. She didn't mention the fact that the doctor hadn't really expected him to wake up before the dawn although it concerned her a bit. She glanced at her husband who seemed to have forgotten that tiny detail in his relief.

"How are you feeling?" Mister Chang asked. The parents had both forgotten all about Tina and it suited her just fine. She was crying hard now and she wouldn't have been able to face his boyfriend or his parents. She was an emotional mess, as she remembered her latest words to Mike. They could have been the last ones he ever heard. Her angry, jealous word.

"I'll go get a nurse", she mumbled to no one and slipped out of the room with so much haste that the door slammed shut painfully behind her. She really didn't need to be with Mike and his family now. They needed privacy, and yet, she couldn't think of any other place to be. She couldn't explain the situation to the others. There was no way she could do it.

* * *

Mike winced at the slam and the pain it created between his ears. He groaned softly and swallowed. There was something going down his throat he just now realized. Suddenly he felt a massive need to breathe on his own, but found it immensely difficult, if not possible. He started gasping and coughing. It felt like there was no air anymore, like he had consumed everything there was to take in.

"Mike? What is it? Mike?"

Just then the door opened again and a young blond-haired nurse stepped in with apprehensive Tina on her heels. Mike's parents, who were now nervously watching Mike tremble, shot quick glances towards the door and went back to concentrating on their son.

"Hey, hey, calm down kiddo. It's alright. The tube is there to help you breathe. Take it easy. You're okay", the nurse said evenly and came closer. She placed her hand on his shoulder and patted it sympathetically.

"I know, it's weird. I had one of those in me a couple of years ago", she explained all the while keeping her voice down and gentle. She had to make this kid calm down so he wouldn't hurt himself and she wouldn't have to give him a sedative. Mike looked at her his eyes much less alert than she would have liked.

"T-Tina?" Mike croaked after a few seconds and his thoughts seemed to brighten for a moment. Tina shuffled closer and cleared her throat quietly.

"I'm here, Mike," she managed before the tears started to fall so fast she was sure she would choke on them. She saw Mike's eyes slowly focusing on her and a small smile forming on his face. It was like he was happy to see her, although she should have been with him in the car taking half of the brunt.

"I… I can't, I'm sorry," she wailed turning around and stumbling out of the room. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to find another place to be.

Mike would have sighed, but the tube didn't allow it, so he just shook his head sadly. Tina didn't seem to understand how much he loved her.

"Mike? Do you want me to go and get her back?" his mother asked quietly, squeezing the limp hand in hers. He turned his gaze towards her and nodded.

Suddenly, before his mother could do anything, Mike closed his eyes tightly against the pain. It was everywhere. His body was on fire and his mind couldn't focus. He felt like screaming but the tube in his throat forbade him from such an effort. He dug his fingers against the mattress and tried to do the same with his heels only to notice that something was off.

"Mom?" his voice was frantic and his eyes flashed open in an instant. His breathing hitched and the monitors beside his bed started to make noises that seemed to displease the nurse.

"Out. Now," she commanded sharply and pushed the startled family of Michael Chang out of the door while other nurses and doctors started to swarm in.


End file.
